PROJECT SUMMARY- ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Cornell University will be the lead institution on the Cornell ME/CFS Collaborative Research Center (CCCRC), which constitutes a multi-institutional effort involving over 20 key personnel from Cornell University in Ithaca, Weill Cornell Medicine (WCM) in New York City, Ithaca College (IC), Boyce Thompson Institute (BTI), and The Workwell Foundation (Ripon CA). The Administrative Core team will be responsible for the organization and synergy of project teams from the multiple sites and will be responsible for effective oversight and management of all project operations, both scientific and administrative. Given the nature of our Center, and its firm establishment in both basic and clinical research, we will adopt a multi-pronged leadership approach, with the Project Director in Ithaca, and an Advisor to the Director at WCM. In their respective roles, the Director and Advisor to the Director will draw upon the experience of both the research faculty at the various partner institutions, but also from the highly experienced and skilled administrative staff that will be supported under this Center's umbrella. The Center will be managed by a Center Administrator, who will oversee the day-to-day operations including subcontracts with our partner institutions and scientific coordination with the Clinical and Research Cores, with the data management and coordinating center (DMCC) and other ME/CFS CRCs, as well as administrative, budgetary, scientific and any other post-award aspects of the Center operations. In addition, the project team will be guided by several committees, an internal Executive Committee, a Clinical Advisory Committee (CAC) and a Patient/Advocate/Caregiver Advisory Committee (PAC), which is comprised of both patients and caregivers with research backgrounds. The overall goal of the Administrative Core of this Center is to ensure effective administrative and organizational capabilities, both within our Center, and within the broader ME/CFS CRC network, and to operate a successful outreach program to bring the importance and current knowledge of ME/CFS to a wider audience. The Administrative Core will work to create synergy among the research projects, the Research/Clinical Cores and the Outreach components of the Center to create a seamless, well-functioning unit.